pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for Victory
About Battle for Victory is a web series where the characters of the Pokémon Storybook Series battle to win one million dollars. It is based off of Battle for BFDI, where the characters compete in teams. Almost every character from the Storybook Series is a competitor, including all of the humans, Pokémon, Ninja Dragonet, and yes, Team Rocket as well. Eliminated and Why * Yumee: Lost at Hill Climb. (Causing Team Go-Gleamers lose because she's at the beginning) * Emily: Bossing everyone around. * Eddie: Cheating. * Dratini: Her foul language. * Ninja Dragonet: Her short temper costing her team the challenge. * Shorbet: Constantly begging for food. * Akeno: Doting on Suitee. * Pendelf: Being rude. * Merry the Rotom: Flirting with Danny. * Shelby: Attacking Evil Leafy by using Razor Shell, which failed and he was caught, causing his team to lose as he was the only remaining member. * Boltigris: Cheating at Pocket Ponies champion, causing his pocket ponies defeated. * Kestin: Accidentally hurting Skylinda. * Elizabeth’s Psyfly: Cheating by using her psychic power to predict the other's movements. * Papeon: Distracting Four with her soft fur. * Finny: Attacking Four with Water Shuriken and then suddenly having a flashback of her father, making her run screaming back to Elizabeth. * Furret: Using Hyper Voice at everyone to annoy them. * Cherrim: Changing to his Sunshine form at an inappropriate time. * Meloetta: Singing to distract X and Four. * Jirachi: Wishing death on Four. * Lilabaa triplets: Confusing Four over who's who. * Lolunny: High Jump Kicking Four. Contestants * Elizabeth * Rotom * Ninja Dragonet * Manaphy * Phione * Ditto * Eddie * Emily * Ultra * Ultra’s Pokémon * Elizabeth’s Pokémon * Josie Adams * Gordon * Glorysia Melody * Kestin * Danny * Merry * Ichiga * Akeno * Valona * Lele * Anna * Flora * Princess Ivy * Ivy’s Spritzee Teams Team Storybook * Elizabeth * Manaphy * Rotom * Rosie * Bubblegum Team Pixels * Ninja Dragonet (Eliminated in Episode 5) Team Baddies Team Go-Gleamers * Glorysia Melody * Skylinda * Seribbon * Yumee (Eliminated in Episode 2) * Jirachi Team Stylers * Akeno * Kestin (Eliminated in Episode 9) * Shelby (Eliminated in Episode 6) * Pitfawn * Drakeon Team Weathers Team Terrain Team All The Greens * Tsareena * Ditto * Posie * Phione * Fluffit Hosts * Four * X * Twilight Sparkle (Debut at episode 11) * Spike (Debut at episode 11) Elimination Table Legend * WIN - This contestant was the winner, or was a member of the winning team in the challenge, and was safe. * SAFE - This contestant was in second place, or was on a team that placed neither first nor last in the challenge, and was safe. * UFE - This contestant is currently up for elimination. * UFR - This contestant is currently up for rejoin. * UFE/SAFE 1 - This contestant had the fewest votes at the following episode’s Cake at Stake. * UFE/SAFE place# - This contestant had their name called at the following episode‘s Cake at Stake and was safe. * UFE/RISK place# - This contestant had the second-highest amount of votes at the following episode’s Cake at Stake. * UFE/OUT - This contestant received the most votes and was eliminated in the following episode. * OUT - This contestant received the most votes for elimination and therefore is eliminated. * Eliminated - This contestant is currently eliminated from the competition. Table Sortment * Remaining contestants * Team * Sorted by votes in last Cake at Stake * If the team has not been at Cake at Stake, then the team will be sorted in alphabetical order. * Sorted by team place * Eliminated contestants * Sorted by place Challenges * Hill Climb (Episode 1) * Equestria Treasure Hunt (Episode 2) * Simon Says (Episode 3) * The Floor Is Lava (Episode 4) * The Evil Leafy Maze Game (Episode 5) * The Pocket Ponies Champion (Episode 6) * Trick or Treat (Episode 7) * The Zombie Apocalypse (Episode 8) * Unnamed challenge that Battle against eliminated contestants (Episode 9) * Find the contestant on your team that doesn’t act like usual (The Imposter). (Episode 10). * The Sweeper (Episode 11) Winner Choktees won Battle for Victory in Episode 11, getting a lifetime supply of desserts.Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Web Series Category:Game Show Category:Battle for Victory